


Daisy Chains

by jberg1957



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bisexual Hermione Granger, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hermione Granger-centric, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, No Lesbians Die, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians, minor Hermione Granger / Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jberg1957/pseuds/jberg1957
Summary: It's the summer after the triwizard tournament and with the advent of Voldemort's return the ministry has decided to put all muggle born wizards into wizard family placements, to protect them from the dark lord's eugenic ways. Hermione has been unwillingly placed with the Lovegood family, and is not having it. The family, opposite of everything Hermione stands for in magic, is the worst placement she could imagine.However in due time she learns to find the beauty and love in the loftier, mystical side of magic, and in a certain young witch.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Daisy Chains

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here and am looking forward to filling the lesbian/bi Hermione / luna void on here!  
> Please please PLEASE comment how you like it/suggestions!

“I understand your disappointment, Miss Granger, but we feel that this is the best decision for you and your family's safety.”  
“I understand that, Professor, but do I really have to go with _her _?”  
Hermione stood in front of Headmaster Dumbledore's desk seething, more with disappointment than anger at the moment. After the tragedy that was the Triwizard Cup, the only thing she wanted to do was go home, and now that was being stripped of her as well.  
“If it's any consolation Miss Granger,” Dumbledore spoke in a smooth, unfaltering tone, “you are not the only witch to be placed with a host family this summer. Every mug- student of non magical lineage is being placed with a fully magic family to prevent Death Eater attacks. With the return of the Dark Lord we cannot guarantee your safety, or that of your parents, without keeping you in the magical world in some way.”  
“I understand that Professor, but why can’t I just stay with the Weasleys? I know them and Ron is one of my best friends,” she pleaded.  
“While that would be the easiest placement,” Dumbledore explained, “the ministry are the ones spearheading this placement program and they decided that students would be placed with peers of the same gender, as to not cause any discomfort between students, or more conservative families. Nothing about this situation is ideal Miss Granger, but I hope we can make this a positive experience, and I believe with an open mind you too will come around.”  
Hermione scowled at the notion, how could being shoved into hiding be anything but traumatic? Students are restricted from using magic when outside of school anyways, so how could being in a wizarding family be any different then when she is at home? It had been months since she last saw her parents, and all she wanted was to decompress in her own room and give her folks the biggest hugs she could muster.  
“While I would love to discuss the semantics behind this decision,” Dumbledore continued, “you are not the first, nor the last student I have to break this news to. I will dismiss you to continue packing for your departure tomorrow, all you need to do from here is join your assigned partner at the Hogsmeade train station. I’m sure she is more than excited to have the company this summer.”  
“That will make one of us. Goodnight professor,” Hermione said before leaving his office. Waiting at the bottom of the stairwell was Professor McGonagall, who was set to escort her back to the dorms to continue packing, and break the news to her friends. “I know it’s hard to understand, Miss Granger,” she consoled, “but for once I can actually agree with the ministry's decision, and I think in due time you will too.”  
Normally Herminoe would debate and argue against such a point, this time she stayed silent. Herminone only quietly nodded as the pair made their way down the torch lit corridors to the Gryffindor towers. Even the Fat Lady had nothing to say, letting the door swing open with no banter at the whisper of “Mandrake Root” from the elderly professor.  
“I'm sure the headmaster told you this already,” McGonagall added, “but try to keep news of your placement between you and the boys. We don't know who's listening with ill intent these days. Goodnight Miss Granger.”  
With that Hermione was cast back into the mayhem of packing night, the last chance everyone had before the train tomorrow to undo the clutter of the school year and say their goodbyes. Ron and Harry, conveniently enough, were near the fireplace, ceremoniously burning the parchments of this year's homework, an annual tradition that made Hermione wince. She found her perfect homeworks to be a great study refresher throughout the summer, and had already neatly compiled them into a folder in her trunk.  
“There you are!” Ron exclaimed as he chucked a wad of what looked to be potions homework into the flames, “blimey you look like you’ve had a runthrough with Malfoy, what's got you so mad?”  
Harry, catching onto the presence of their friend, tore his eyes from the cracking fire to give her a look of sympathy. Knowing his relationship with Dumbledore, he was probably briefed of his placement earlier today, Hermione reasoned.  
“It’s complicated,” she stated as she sat down beside Ron, “and you have to keep quiet about it.”  
“Is this about what happened earlier this week with… you-know-who?” Ron whispered.  
Hermione glanced around the room to make sure no one was near enough to eavesdrop. “Sorta,” she whispered, “Harry knows what I’m talking about. The Ministry is having all of us who live with non magical families stay with pureblood families. Now that he's back.”  
“Ooh, I do know about that. I thought Harry was staying with us just because of what happened last week, does this mean-”  
“Ron!” Harry snapped, “you’re not supposed to tell her that!”  
Hermione’s heart sank. “You mean you guys got placed together? And I’m supposed to go stay with a stranger?” she hissed.  
Harry reached out his hand to comfort her but she quickly shrunk away. “It's not like that Hermione,” he reasoned, “because Ron’s dad works in the ministry it's easier for them to keep an eye on me. Plus you’d have to be matched with a girl I think.”  
“Okay then why not Ginny?”  
“She's got some girl from her year coming over” Ron explained, “I think she's a Hufflepuff or something.”  
“I hate this! It’s so unfair. We’re old enough, and Merlin knows we’ve experienced enough to make our own decisions about where to stay for the summer! I don’t know how I’m going to survive this summer without ripping her lofty head off!”  
“Who’s head?” Harry asked.  
Hermione’s tone dropped to a low hiss, “Bloody Luna Lovegood.”__


End file.
